I meant to do that
by Dark Neko Shinigami
Summary: Yaoi Songfic. Don't like yaoi, don't read. 3+4 Trowa helps Quatre realize how lonliness feels. R&R Onegai!


Title: I meant to do that. (1/1)  
Author: Wu  
Rating: Pg  
Catagory: Slight angst  
Pairings: 3+4  
Spoilers: None really  
Archive: Ask me first.  
Sumary: AU. Songfic!  
Disclaimer: If I owned them, don't you think I would have them cleaning my house by now? So no, I don't. I don't own Paul Brandt, this song or the people that wrote it either! Just covering my posterior here. ^^ I don't own a fancy car either. Happy? Good.   
Feedback: Yes, please! I will be your slave for feedback! Well.. maybe not slave, but it would be greatly appriciated. Flames will be MST'd for all to read.   
  
  
  
  
"Trowa? Are you home?" Quatre stepped into the house, briefcase in hand as the 8:00 p.m. silence met him at the door. He sighed softly, his lover hadn't answered the phone all day. Was he still upset at him for that horrid fight the previous night?   
  
"Trowa...?" He called softly once again.  
  
  
//A rose in a box, wrapped up in dreams  
A card that explains how much your love means//  
  
He sat down at his desk in the study, briefcase open at his feet, papers placed haphazardly on the polished surface of the desk, a forlorn expression in his eyes as he bent over the table to work. He turned his head to the side, gazing into the fifty gallon fishtank that Trowa had bought, then set up much against Quatre's will.  
  
~"It's good for you, Quatre."  
  
"They'll just distract me, Trowa... swimming around.. staring at me for food."  
  
A chuckle. "Then feed them."  
  
"Bah."~  
  
He sighed ruefully as he gazed at the large assortment of aquatic creatures that pecked at the top of the waters surface, gobbling down the pellets he realized that he had just placed inside for them.  
  
//A table for two with soft candlelight  
The words "I love you," somewhere in the night//  
  
Hours later, he still found himself seated at the desk, one hand massaging the back of his neck as he tilted his head back. "I need some caffeine.. coffee.. something."   
  
He rose, pausing just long enough in his bedroom to change from the outfit he had worn to work, into a pair of sylish, yet comfortable silk pajamas. For the life of him, he couldn't force Trowa into silk pajamas. He insisted on wearing his boxers and a loose T-shirt. Which was just fine for Quatre.  
  
~"Don't you *Dare* pass a window dressed like that, Trowa! We have people working on the house!"~  
  
//I meant to do that  
Does that mean a thing  
If you wanted songs  
Then I meant to sing  
I'd give you the world  
If you'd give mine back  
What I didn't do  
I meant to do that//  
  
The phone rang the next morning, rousing Qautre out of his sleep shortly before dawn. Scrambling along the bed, he halted, realizing that Trowa's warm body wasn't blocking his trek to lift the reciever. The ringing momentarily forgotten, Quatre sat on his knees on the bed, overwhelming grief briefly flooding his heart before he lifted the phone, his voice numb as he answered.  
  
"..hello.."  
  
"I'm sorry I woke you."  
  
"Trowa!"  
  
//Late in the night, nothing to say  
Maybe a call to talk anyway//  
  
"Oh, Trowa... where are you..?"  
  
"I'm... staying at a hotel.. I thought it was best to give you some space."  
  
"I don't want space, please.. come home so we can talk, I've been so worried."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You didn't leave a letter or anything, what was I supposed to think?!"  
  
"Quatre. Calm down, don't be angry. We can't communicate if you're angry."  
  
"If *I'm* angry.. Trowa.." He stared at the phone in disbelief. Did Trowa just hang up on him?  
  
//A letter or two with some words that rhyme  
To promise you love, for now and all time//  
  
He paced the livingroom, the silk swishing lightly around his ankles from the slightly over large pajama bottoms. Trowa had bought them for him, he reminisced with a small smile. Trowa always got his size wrong, using himself as a model when it came to buying Quatre clothing. Startled out of his thoughts as the antique grandfather clock chimed off eight bells, he felt a tear slipping down his cheek. Surely Trowa would come home..  
  
Surely?  
  
"I know I've been busy, Trowa.. I only wanted a good life for us and I have so many responsibilities being the head of the Winner corporation. I need you to be by my side, I can't take on all of this load by myself.. I need you.."  
  
He brought his hands up, covering his face as he sighed deeply into them. "I love you so much.." His words were filled with misery. "I didn't mean to push you away.."  
  
//I meant to do that  
Does that mean a thing  
If you wanted songs  
Then I meant to sing  
I'd give you the world  
If you'd give mine back  
What I didn't do  
I meant to do that//  
  
It was well past midnight when the front door opened. Stepping in, Trowa adjusted his gaze to the gloom that met him. Quatre never left lights on, instead, relying on the security lights outside to serve as a nightlight.  
  
"Trowa.." His voice was soft.. almost lost in its softness.  
  
"Are you still awake, little one?" He paused to set his bags down by the door, just in case that he should still need them packed..  
  
"I was so worried."  
  
There he was, curled up on the couch. Trowa could just make out the thin form huddled against the plush arm of the leather couch.  
  
"I'm sorry for worrying you. Are you alright?"  
  
"..no."  
  
//Hold onto the love you gave until the end of time  
And love you more every day, until you know that//  
  
Trowa held out his arms as soon as he approached the end of the couch that his love was burrowed into. "Come to me, little one, let me hold you. Make it better."  
  
A sob escaped the small chest as Quatre leapt into Trowa's arms, weeping bitterly against the broad shoulder.  
  
"Sshh.." Trowa held him close, taking a seat and holding the quivering, emotional form close to him. "I shouldn't have left.. that was wrong of me, but.. I wanted you to know how alone I felt."  
  
A blond head nodded softly against his chest. "I love you, Trowa."  
  
//I meant to do that  
Does that mean a thing  
If you wanted songs  
Then I meant to sing  
I'd give you the world  
If you'd give mine back  
What I didn't do  
I meant to do that //  
  
"I love you too, Quatre. With all of my heart."  
  
"Don't leave again."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"No matter the problem.. we can always work it out, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
Owari 


End file.
